Glory and Gore
by Annabel Lynn
Summary: The house of Slytherin, a prestigious house filled with cunning,wealthy,& manipulative students finding a way to rise to power. Follow the lives, drama, love, heartbreak,& lies of the few who already rule over the house & know they will succeed when they leave Hogwarts. They may have alot handed to them, but not everything; watch them fight for it as evil brews in the background.
1. Prologue

Glory and Gore

Prologue

Since the second downfall of the dark lord one would say the wizarding world would be more peaceful, but everyone can feel it; feel darkness spread and consume those who embrace it. Evil is still out there, waiting to strike, waiting to spread chaos and feed on the pain. Then sit back and laugh as every wizard and witch fight one another, defending the morals they believe in to the death. Winners claimed victors, losers claimed enemies, and each covered in the others blood and both mourning losses.

But one boy, stopped evil in its tracks, stopped an entire second wizarding war. He was only fourteen; the same boy who defeated the dark lord at only at the age of one. This boy as you may know him by the name Harry Potter. A hero to most, they praise him and thank him. For if it weren't for him, the coming years would be filled with devastation, mistrust, confusion and the downfall to many witch, wizards, muggles and the wizarding government. And as for the few, they view him as an enemy. After defeating the dark lord and teleporting back to Hogwarts with not only Cedric's dead body in his arms, but the dark lords himself, giving a shock to many people, he named off all of the Death Eaters he saw present and a few he knew as followers. Sending a lot of Witches and Wizards to Azkaban and upsetting a lot of families. Though they are happy to be out of the clutches of the Dark Lord, they no longer have their mother or father or brother or sister with them today. And as you can guess, most of those fellow witches and wizards reside in or previously resided in the house of Slytherin.

This makes the house rivalries worse and attacks on each other more vicious, but the only thing students have to worry about nowadays is their next exam or fitting in.

Happiness and despair, whatever it is anyone is feeling about the present they can thank one boy, Harry Potter who single-handedly killed the Dark Lord.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No I do not nor will i ever own the rights to Harry Potter nor any of the characters or similar relations... sadly**

Here is the official Chapter One! I wanted to get this out tonight, so everyone can get a feel for the story. It will be a bit slow, mainly focusing on the characters and there lives for a bit before anything 'dark' or truly evil will be brought in.

But i hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

I also want to thank my first reviewer:

adsiderum

I hope you enjoy this chapter as well :)

* * *

Glory and Gore

Chapter One

It was rather quiet morning in Paris, such a contrast to the night before. Yesterday had been the last night of the summer fashion week and most went out and drank the night away while others opted for an early exit and headed straight home.

That was not the case for Aurora Duboise and Daphne Greengrass. They drank and danced until the sun came up, then crashed in the same bed in their hotel room that they shared with Ariadne, Aurora's mother, who had a glass of champagne in celebration of her successful new winter line then headed to bed. And for that reason, is why she was up when the sun came up and she knew that the girls had stayed out all night and found a bit of pleasure when she had to wake them up.

"Rise and shine ladies!" she shouted as she pushed back the curtains and admired the lovely view of Paris. She would miss it even though she visited frequently; she missed living in France.

She heard soft groaning a moaning, turned to look at the young girls huddling together, trying to get away from the light.

"Rory, Daphne, get up! Come on, up. Your father expects us back by one and it's nearly noon."

Rory could see the blinding light through her closed eyelids and the only things she could feel was the pounding headache and the warm body she was spooning. She let out a low groan and lifted up her hand and pressed it to her forehead.

"I hear ya mum, there's no need to shout." She grumbled.

"Well wake Daphne up, get dress and meet me out in the lounge." She walked over and kissed her forehead, Rory swatted her away and her mother let out a laugh and exited the room.

Rory, with her eyes now open, stares at the ceiling trying to muster up the energy to sit up, but it doesn't seem to be happening. She looked down at herself and noticed that she must have taken off her dress the night before because she was only in her knickers and that she fell asleep on top of the covers.

_At least I'm in bed with my friend rather than another stranger. _She thought.

She lets out a sigh and looks to her right, seeing a beautiful red head lying next to her, still asleep and drooling.

She rolled her eyes and started poking her cheek, "Wakey, wakey darling." All she received in return was a frustrated groan.

"Come on you freckled fuck, if I have to get up so do you." She lightly slapped her friend, who jolted awake with a light scream, nearly knocking Rory off the bed.

"Damn Rory, you are a right bitch sometimes." Daphne said while rubbing her cheek.

Rory laughed at her, "I don't know how anyone can find you attractive with the way you sleep."

"Shut up." She noticed too, that Daphne had also shed her dress the night before, but wasn't bothered by it at all. It was something she had grown used too. They have been friends since they were in diapers, grown up together and done nearly everything with one another.

They are two separate people and can be found off doing their own thing. For instance, Rory was the artsy one, she loves to dance, sing and paint. She is very lively and loves using her looks to get what she wants. Daphne is the academic one, smartest witch currently at Hogwarts and is inspired to be a healer. She is far from a virgin, but is very stuck up and picky.

"I don't remember much of last night." Daphne said grabbing the clothes they laid out the day before. They had packed everything yesterday before going to the fashion show knowing they wouldn't want to do it the next morning, but left out one outfit for each of them. Rory and Daphne were the same size, both being average height and very thin. Rory's mother of course expects it of her, since she is a fashion designer.

"I know, you were plastered." Rory laughed, getting out of bed and pulling her long, straight blonde hair up.

"I don't usually drink that much. For that reason specifically." She threw clothes at Rory and put on her own summer dress.

"Yeah well, I couldn't take your whining about Adrian so I fed you drink after drink. So don't go worrying that some bloke tried to take advantage of you."

Rory pulled on her jeans and loose tank, looking over at Daphne, she knew how touchy her friend gets when Adrian in brought up into the conversation and didn't want to have to deal with her crying over him again. So she changed the subject, "That dress is short, you look like a shank."

Daphne mock glared at her friend. She knew she was joking and was slightly hurt at her for getting her drunk just to ignore her feelings towards Adrian, the boy who broke Daphne's heart.

"That shirt shows your bra." She said.

Rory looked down, "Huh, it does, doesn't it?" she smiled and Daphne just rolled her eyes and flipped her head down and ran her fingers through her hair trying to tame the waves.

"My mum said we should meet her out in the lounge, something about my father expecting her back by a certain time."

"Alright, when we get back we should get some lunch or something." Daphne suggested.

"That sounds good, I'm starving."

The girls walked out of the room and saw Mrs. Duboise waiting for them on the couch. Once she saw them she stood and walked over to them.

"I already had Minnie take our stuff back home," she referred to their house elf, "And of course your luggage went to your Manor." She said to Daphne. The girls nodded.

"Now before we leave I wanted to thank you girls, I know you were only coming for fun, but for you to step in when one of my models got sick and another didn't show… it meant a lot to me."

"Wow mother, are you being nice to me?" Rory smirked.

"Hush, that is the only time I will say it." She gave her daughter a small smile, "Even if the clothes were a bit tight on you, it worked."

"And there goes the compliment, can we just get home? Daphne and I have things to do."

She holds out her hand, her mother takes and grabs Daphne's.

"Ready?" She asked before apparating to the Duboise Manor.

Rory felt slightly sick, but shook it off as her just being hungry.

"Aurora, your father and I have a few things to do, to get ready for the campaign so we might be late for dinner. I'll let Minnie and Onika know, but I expect you there. Your father has missed you and would like present."

"Yes mother." Rory said in a bored toned, not really caring about tonight's dinner plans, just wanting to get away from her mother.

She loved her parents, but they liked to try and control everything she did and Rory hated being told what she could and couldn't do. She felt like she had a lot of restriction put on her and now that her father is going to be running for Minister of Magic this year she felt like she would be under a closer watch.

Mrs. Duboise raised an eyebrow, but not question it any further, "Alright, love you darling."

Rory grabbed Daphne's wrist and dragged her over to the fire place, grabbing some floo and yelling out 'Lady Jules Teashop'.

"Ugh! I seriously hate that my father is running for Minister." Rory said after they had taken a seat outside the teashop and order some food.

"Well I don't think it will be all that bad." Daphne said.

"How could it not be? They'll either try to marry me off to some random guy to get me out of their hair or they'll have me on lock down so I don't ruin our_ precious image._"

"Well at least they care enough to be involved in your life." Daphne huffs.

Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass are never around to say the least. Daphne's father is married to his job, he works in the Ministry, Foreign policies and her mother is always away with either friends or vacation. They had nannies care for her and her sister, Astoria and once they could care for themselves they paid less attention. The only thing they hope for is that they marry into wealth and power.

"I'm sorry. I just… I don't know. I'm conflicted about it all. I mean I'm happy because that would make us the most powerful wizarding family in the wizarding world and you know how I love the attention, but I just… like I said I don't know. Can we change the subject?"

Daphne nodded, "Well since you shut me up last night I guess I can continue on now about Adrian."

"Oh god Daph! Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously." She said with a straight face.

"Look, either he was too busy to write you back, which I highly doubt, or he's ignoring you, which it probably it. You knew what you were getting into; you agreed to sex, no feelings and you got feelings. He knows that and is snow avoiding you."

"Wait, you're my friend, aren't you suppose to side with me?" she said, hurt evident in her voice.

"Daph, I'm not going to fill your head with nonsense and say 'oh he's thinking of you every second of everyday' because that's not true. Adrian hates commitment, while you're looking for a relationship. He just isn't the guy. I love you to death, but there isn't anything to do except move on." Rory grabbed her friend's hand and gave it a squeeze.

Daphne had tears in her eyes, but quickly wiped them away.

"I know, but I can't help it. He's just so… charming and good looking."

"That's how they get you. They use their charm, looks and humor to reel you in, get what they want then dump you. It's the Slytherin charm; nearly every guy in our house has it. That's why us girls have to be on our A game, keep our guard up so our hearts don't get broken."

"Yeah…" Rory could still see the doubt and the hurt in her friend's eyes and sighed. She really didn't want her friend to be hung up on a guy like Adrian, who sleeps with girls like it's a sport, but could see that it would actually be a while for her to get over him even if he never had feelings for her.

"Alright, alright," she sighed, "If you want his attention I highly suggest you ignore him. No letters, minimal amount of talking and physical contact. He loves being adored and hates being ignored. He's a man-whore, that's how they work. Guarantee he'll come right back to you once he thinks you've gotten over him. Hell maybe even flirt with another guy, just don't make it obvious you're trying to make him jealous."

Daphne smiled at her best friend, "Takes a whore to know a whore."

Rory laughs, "I take that as a complement."

* * *

Hope ya'll like it, if not review and tell me why and if you did please review also!

Until next time :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No I do not nor will i ever own the rights to Harry Potter nor any of the characters or similar relations... sadly**

Just a peeking in the life of Daphne Greengrass!

Enjoy!

* * *

Glory and Gore

Chapter Two

Daphne said goodbye to her best friend and decided that she should probably head home. Even though she had been away nearly the entire summer, she dreaded going home. The Greengrass Manor wasn't really a home to her, her parents had had an arranged marriage so they don't truly love one another and Daphne strongly believed in true love. You could say she was desperate for it. Her father was never home, always working at the Ministry, he works in the Department of Mysteries, where specifically Daphne doesn't know. Her mother is even worse; she doesn't have a real job. She is a house wife, but considers being a wealthy socialite a job, putting frivolous and materialistic things before her children.

Her mother expects her and her younger sister to find a 'nice, wealthy pureblood', marry him and be a house wife just like her. That isn't what Daphne wants; she wants to actually do something with her life. That's why she has enter the program Madame Pompfry has offered, to help her become a healer. It requires a lot more hours of study and a few extra classes, but she feels that it will be worth it.

The moment she steps in her house, she gets the chills. It's always cold; the manor is very spacious and looks more for show rather than look like someone actually lives here. Daphne wasn't expecting a welcome back party, but wanted at least one person to be home to greet her, make her feel like she was dearly missed and even loved. She knew she was expecting too much, even with that.

Not only is she neglected by her parents, her and her sister, Astoria, aren't all that close. They are more enemies than sisters. She tries to love her sister, but finds her so infuriatingly intolerable. Not only is Astoria a complete slag, but she seems to go beyond out of her way to make Daphne's life hell; from stealing her parents' attention, the little that they give, to sabotaging her relationships and school assignments. So Daphne does her best to just ignore and avoid her sister.

Much to her surprise, she heard a faint clacking sound, much like the sound of a thin stiletto heel meeting with marble tile. And just as soon as she heard the sound her mother's face popped into view.

"Mother." Daphne said curtly.

"Daphne, darling. Nice to see you finally home, I wish I could sit and chat about your trip, but I have to meet with Mrs. Bole for dinner. Just have Tilly cook you and Astoria something." She adjusted her earrings and pushed her light auburn hair out of her young looking face. Daphne had always found her mother pretty, she gets most of her looks from her while Astoria looks more like their father. Daphne may not like the woman, but she hope to age just as gracefully as her.

"Oh! And don't make any plans for this Sunday; there is a luncheon for all the young ladies in the upper class. Kind of a last meet before you all head off to your last year of schooling." She says while pulling on her long fur coat.

"But I leave for Hogwarts the next day; I was hoping to at least be able to relax a bit before heading off to school." Daphne furrows her brow, frustrated with her mother.

"Daphne, don't be silly, once you're out of school there will be no time to relax. You have to find a nice young man and start your own family. That's what the High Society club is for; training you so you can be the perfect wife." She took Daphne's face in her hands and has the same sweet, fake smile on her face.

Daphne knew her mother was looking directly at her, but rather felt that she was looking right through her.

She pulls her face away from her mother and scowls, "I've told you mother, I'm going to work at St. Mungo's when I graduate from Hogwarts. I'll have a job; I'll be too busy to be a normal house wife."

Her mother scoffs, "Don't be silly." She looks at her daughter standing tall and her arms cross not budging or giving any sign that she was joking. She dropped her fake smile and shook her head, "I don't have time for this right now, and I'm already late. We'll discuss this later. But you ARE going to the luncheon." She brushed past Daphne and left without saying goodbye.

Daphne let out a deep sigh and rubbed her temples, hating how conflicted her mother made her feel. She shakes her head and decides to not think about it. She knows what she is going to do with her life, whether her parents like it or not.

She takes off her coat and hangs it on the coat rack before heading up to her room to study and complete the work Madame Pompfry gave her to do over the summer. Even though Daphne is very smart and lovers to have the best grades, she does slack off sometimes.

_It's not like I was going to take the work with me to Paris?_

When she enters, she can already tell that no one has been in the room since she left at the beginning of the summer. A light coat of dust covers nearly everything and the curtains were closed, but since the walls were a light pink, the room was bright enough to see around the room. She looked at her pale bed sheets; they were calling out to her. She had hardly gotten any sleep the night before due to Aurora getting her drunk, and then having to get up early this morning, but she knew that is she didn't get started on her assignments, they wouldn't be done by the time school starts.

She takes a seat at her desk and pulls out all of her papers, doing a quick review before actually getting started, but is distracted by a repetitive thumping. At firsts she thought she was hearing things, but when she focuses on it, she realized that it was actually there and she knew exactly what is causing it.

Daphne groaned, "Can I never get a break. Not even once?" she abruptly stands and marches out of her room and a little further down the hallway. She may have her own room, but not her own wing, unlike most of her friends.

Daphne wouldn't mind if Astoria was a quiet girl, but she wasn't. She was far from it and she loved to bring _visitors _and _friends _home at all hours of the night, keeping Daphne up with the loud thumping and moaning.

Daphne was afraid to call her sister a slag because that's what she was. She had probably slept more guys than Daphne would like to know.

And Astoria probably doesn't even know that Daphne is home, but even if she did she wouldn't care. She would probably make it her goal to be louder.

When Daphne reached the large walnut colored door, she could hear giggling. Disgusted, she pounded on the door and called out her sister's name. The laughter stopped immediately and heard foot falls coming toward the door. Daphne crossed her arms and waited, half expected her sister to be nude.

When Astoria opened the door, thankfully in her knickers, she was a little surprised to see her sister, but more relieved that it wasn't her mother.

"Well sis, didn't know you were coming home today. I would say welcome home, but then I would be lying. I preferred it when you were gone; it was like I never had a sister." She sent Daphne an evil smirk.

The last comment had actually, slightly hurt Daphne, but she quickly brushed it off.

"Whatever slag, just keep it down. I don't want to her your nasty sex noises."

Astoria laughs, "I don't care what you want."

Daphne scoffs, "Does you boy toy know you carry STD's?" she said loudly, hoping the guy Astoria had in her room heard her.

Astoria glares at her sister, "Shut your mouth," she whispers harshly, "Stop telling lies."

Daphne smirks, "But dear sister, I'm not lying."

Astoria straightens up and glares at her sister.

"Just because I can get a guy doesn't mean you can start spreading lies. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a hot guy waiting on my bed to fuck me senseless." She slams the door in her older sister's face. Daphne stood there, mouth agape and grossed out at how blunt her sister was and how cold she was towards her.

_Though I really shouldn't be so surprised._

Daphne let out a small sigh and walked back to her room, forgetting about the work she wanted to do and just curled up under her blankets and fell asleep right away.

* * *

Please Review and let me know what you thought :)


End file.
